pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moreau
Doctor Moreau is a human from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. A mad scientist previously employed by the Chasseurs in order to research on Vampires - Moreau became obsessed with the concept of becoming a Vampire himself, resulting in his exile from the Chasseurs. Afterward, Moreau came to be associated with Charlatan, reestablishing his lab under the Chasseurs' noses. Moreau is responsible for the gruesome experiments performed on Vanitas in his childhood - though he subsequently lost both Vanitas and No. 71 to Vanitas of the Blue Moon when he raided Moreau's lab. Recently, Moreau has been kidnapping Curse-Bearers in order to continue his studies on behalf of Charlatan. When Vanitas returns alongside Vampire, Noé Archiviste, and Chasseurs, Roland Fortis, Maria, and Georges, Monsieur Spider intervenes by saving Moreau and leaving his compromised lab to be destroyed by a powerful Curse-Bearer. Description Appearance Personality History Moreau was originally hired by the Chasseurs to research Vampires, something which Moreau only went along with in pursuit of intellectual curiosity. However, as Moreau delved into his studies, he came to realize that Vampires were far superior to humans. Believing that the destruction of the Babel Incident was a necessary event for triggering a new branch of evolution, Moreau became a man obsessed - intent on one day becoming a Vampire himself. Moreau then began undertaking gruesome experiments on the likes of children, often times creating soulless reinforced humans. Sometime after, Vanitas of the Blue Moon stormed Moreau's lab, destroying each of his test subjects save for two - No. 69, who would later come to be known as Vanitas, and No. 71 - both of whom he took with him to join the Blue Moon Clan. Due to the Blue Moon Vampire's raid on his lab, the Chasseurs discovered Moreau's intent and labelled him a lunatic and exiled him. Little did they know though, Moreau had set up a secret laboratory within the catacombs where the Chasseurs made their base. Thanks to the support of an unknown exalted personage who supported and encouraged Moreau's research, Moreau became associated with Charlatan and was allowed to return to his hidden laboratory in order to further his research on their behalf. Plot Hunters of the Dark Arc As Moreau continues with his experiments, he sends some of his reinforced human projects out to kidnap Curse-Bearers. This attracts the attention of the Dhampir information brokers, Dante, Johann and Riche. While Johann has his arm broken by one of these creations, Dante and Riche track another Curse-Bearer and locate him as he is being kidnapped by No. 128. Riche recklessly engages No. 128 - though both she and Dante are quickly defeated. However, Dante successfully manages to rip a button off of No 128's cloak - delivering it to Vanitas later. Vanitas recognizes the button as bearing the insignia of the Chasseurs, while also taking note of No. 128's name being scrawled into the back of the button. With this in mind, Vanitas proceeds to use his knowledge of the Chasseurs to infiltrate their headquarters in pursuit of Moreau alongside Noé Archiviste. As they navigate the catacombs and are confronted by Roland Fortis - a Chasseur paladin - Noé and Vanitas fail to realize that they are being watched by Moreau. Moreau quickly recognizes Vanitas as his No. 69 and, ecstatic, prepares to be reunited with the test subject he'd lost so long ago to Vanitas of the Blue Moon. After clearing the air, Vanitas and Noé partner themselves with Roland and two other Chasseurs, Georges and Maria, and delve deeper into the catacombs. Following Vanitas' lead, the group arrive at Moreau's secret laboratory, shocked as Moreau happily celebrates Vanitas' return. Vanitas pretends to be have sought out Moreau in support of his research, introducing Noé, Roland, Georges and Maria as Chasseurs who had renounced their loyalty to the religious faction in support of Moreau's research. Moreau welcomes the group, relieved that he didn't have to order his test subjects to kill them; instead ordering them to prepare to entertain their guests. Moreau is unable to contain his emotions as his test subjects prepare the room, not realizing that Vanitas' true intent is to squeeze the information they seek out of Moreau, only to apprehend him on behalf of the Chasseurs or kill Moreu by his own hand. After Moreau explains his aspirations to the group, he reveals that a certain exalted personage was the reason he was allowed to return to his lab and resume his research - though he refuses to reveal their identity. Moreau then shows the group a pair of eyeballs that he had extracted from a Vampire - revealing that he cuts away the pieces necessary for his research from the Curse-Bearers he has been kidnapping before they can revert to ash. When Roland asks the state in which the Curse-Bearers are in, Moreau admits that he'd gotten a little carried away and that almost all of them are now dead. It's at this point that Moreau realizes that Vanitas' eyes are a lighter shade of blue now - wondering if this was an affect of the power of the Blue Moon. Though he'd intended on asking about everything that Vanitas had experienced since he was taken away from him, Moreau instead insists that Vanitas allow him to remove his eyes so that they can be studied. When Moreau reaches for Vanitas however, Noé stops him and instead throws him across the room - revealing himself to be a Vampire. Roland, Maria,and Georges then continue to attack Moreau's test subjects, while Vanitas and Noé attempt to threaten Moreau into revealing the identity of the exalted personage he'd mentioned earlier. Moreau outright refuses, instead asking to dissect Noé, however before the situation can escalate further, Noé and Vanitas are cast back by Monsieur Spider. Monsieur Spider reveals that he'd come to destroy Moreau's lab, as it had been compromised, though when Noé begins to question Moreau's connection to Charlatan, Monsieur Spider flees to an above elevator. The noise wakes Moreau's last Vampire test subject - a powerful Curse-Bearer who had killed all the other Vampires he'd captured. Monsieur Spider uses this as a cover, escaping with Moreau in the elevator and leaving the group to battle the beastly Curse-Bearer. Powers and Abilities * Vast knowledge of human and Vampire anatomy. * Skilled with practitioner of vivisection and dissection. Relationships Vanitas Quotes Gallery Appearances *Memoire 16: At the End of the Riot *Memoire 17: No. 69 *Memoire 18: The Shape of Salvation*}} Trivia * Moreau is inspired by the character of the same name from H. G. Wells' 1896 novel, The Island of Doctor Moreau, in which Doctor Moreau engineers human-animal hybrids Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Human Category:Male Category:Charlatan Category:Alive